The present invention relates to a compression bundling apparatus that compresses and bundles wastepaper, hair, cotton, plastics, crude rubber and city rubbish, etc.
Hitherto, various devices for compressing and wrapping and/or bundling materials with strong restoration such as wastepaper or the like have been proposed. However, these devices are such that they wrap and/or bundle, e.g. wastepaper, compactly compressed therein only after releasing the press on the wastepaper, causing the door thereon to open because of the expansion of the paper. For this reason, wastepaper at the door side expands outwardly. This is particularly true of wastepaper formed like a strip since it tends to expand forward or outward dangerously often resulting in unavoidable degeneration of the compression effects.